A True Summer Love
by Look For The Silver Lining
Summary: Just a series of one-shots all in summer, about the things Patricia and Eddie do together! All characters are included, just not in every chapter :) Did any one notice the new cover image? Cool right?
1. Chapter 1- Sunburnt

**This is a new one-shot series about Eddie and Patricia! I got this idea while in a moist wet tub with strangers! This takes place in summer after season three. Just pretend Sway never is my first one-shot series, so yay for new stuff! I take prompts, just an FYI. Here ya go!**

Patricia POV

I flipped through my magazine as I lay on my bed with the air conditioning on.

"Yacker!" I heard Eddie call.

I was spending my summer at Eddie's house in South Carolina. It had a big beach in the lawn and a pool. Just then, Eddie plopped in front of me, breaking up my daydreaming. I blinked in surprise. Eddie was sunburnt, from his head to his toes.

"Eddie, I told you you needed SPF 15!" I said. His skin was bright red and he was holding his arms awkwardly out in front. You could practically hear the skin sizzling.

"But it burns!" he complained.

"Yeah, I bet it does." I said, leading him to the bathroom. I searched through my bag until I found Aloe Vera.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Its sunburn relief." I said, shaking the bottle to make my point.

Eddie squinted at the bottle as I rubbed a huge handful of the goo on his raw back.

"Ahhhh." he said, exhaling. I got his arms and instructed him to do his legs and face. While he was doing that, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I headed back to the bathroom, where he was still slathering stuff on his face.

"Here." I said, tossing him the bottle.

"Thanks." he said, putting it on his face. "Where do you buy this stuff? It's a miracle in a bottle." Eddie asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The drugstore." I said.

When Eddie was finished, I grabbed the bottle and threw it in the trash. It was empty, anyway.

Just then, I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"I like how you take care of me." he explained.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"What can I say? I'm a really good girlfriend." I said, nuzzling my head into his neck. He put his head on top of hers and they stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

**Okay! I hoped you liked that! **

**Things That Annoy Me #9**

**"Push any key to start"**

**Where is the any key?**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Watch out!

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Here is the second one! BTW, me and Ajluv wrote are writing a co-author story together. Check it out! Haha clueless Eddie is kinda funny!**

Eddie POV

"Ready Yacker?" I called to Patricia.

"Yeah." she called back. We were going on a boat my mom had rented. She ended up having to work, but said we could bring some of our friends. Everyone who wasn't busy came, which was Fabian and Nina, Joy and Jerome. Patricia appeared in front of me, with her swimsuit on and a bag.

"I brought Aloe Vera, don't worry." she said. I smiled sheepishly. I hadn't known what aloe Vera was before she showed me.

"Let's go." I said. I grabbed my moms car keys and walked outside, Patricia following.

It was sunny outside, and I heard the waves crashing against the shore. "Hey guys!" I heard. I looked toward my right and saw Nina.

"Hey!" I said.

Patricia waved to Nina. Fabian followed Nina, waving too.

"Joy and Jerome were right behind us." Nina said, pointing at their car.

Joy and Jerome got out, holding bags. "Hey guys!" they called. I waved at them. "Wow, Eddie this is a nice place!" Nina said to me.

"Thanks." I said.

Joy asked "Ready?".

I nodded. "Okay, the car's over there." I pointed across the road. My mom always parked it there because we didnt really have a driveway. Patricia walked out to the road without looking, when suddenly, a car came out of nowhere.

"Patricia!" I yelled.

She ran to me as fast as she could. When she got to me, I held her in my arms.

"Patricia, you have to be careful!" Joy exclaimed.

I didn't say anything, just held her close.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." she said, muffled by my shoulder.

"Patricia, you scared me!" Nina said, clutching Fabian.

She still seemed pretty shaken up, so I dropped a kiss on her head.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, wiping away her tears.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. This was just an accident. Just promise me you'll be more careful next time." I asked her, gripping her hand.

"I promise, Eddie."

**This one was kinda short, but I hope you like it.**

**I'm going to be on vacation tommorow, and if there's wifi, I'll update. This will be my only update today, sorry! **

**To Love2Write21- I can still post the chapters and write them, if you want me to write the next chapter! If you want me to, just PM me. Thanks!**

**A HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to every one who reviewed, followed, or favorited! It means so much to me!**


	3. Chapter 3- I can't swim

**Heyyy! I hope you people out in FF didn't forget me! I got another one-shot idea while on a loooonnngg car ride with Ajluv and my brother. I will update all of my continuing stories once every day. But here is a new chappy! If you guys remember from last chapter, Peddie, Fabina, and Jeroy were about to go on a boat that Eddie's mum rented but couldn't make it.**

**Okay, moving on to other things: WHO ELSE LUVED TOUCHSTONE OF RA? I hate how the Osirian dies, but Eddie comes back and his first words are about Patricia... Awwww, so sweet!**

**Here's the story! Review!**

Eddie POV

After the little "car incident" we all piled in my moms car. We chatted along the way, breathing in the salty air. Patricia seemed a little jumpy, though.

But who wouldn't be after you nearly got hit by a car?

Anyway, we pulled into the dock and the boat attendants put the boat in the water for us. I parked my moms car and we walked along the scorching pavement to the dock.

"Fabian! I told you to bring SPF 20!" said Nina.

"But I packed it, I'm sure!" he said back.

They began searching through Nina's beach bag while Joy rubbed lotion on Jeromes face and we held hands.

"Ready to swim?" I asked Patricia.

Instead of answering, her face turned pale.

"Swimming?" echoed Nina.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked.

Nina and Patricia glanced at each other. I looked over at Joy, but she just kept busy with Jerome.

"Fine." Nina said with a forced smile.

I was confused, but got on the boat anyway. I helped Patricia on, then waited for everyone else. When they were on, I started up the motor and we cruised away.

When we got to a swimming area, Fabian stared deep into the lake, and I just know he was calculating the mass of the water, or how many average fish there were. I rolled my eyes and turned to Patricia. She was on the back of the boat, reading a magazine.

"Aren't you gonna get in?" I asked.

"Uh, well, it's just I-" she was interuppted by me picking her up, bridal style.

"Eddie! What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Helping you." I said.

She clung to my neck. I was about to drop in the water when she smacked my arm.

"Listen, don't drop me in the water yet. Please. Eddie, I can't swim." she said, her breath tickling my ear.

"Can Nina either?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Patricia! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" I said really fast.

She cracked a smile. "Of course you didn't know. I didn't tell you." she said.

When she smiled, I knew everything was okay. I didn't drop in the water, she didn't get mad, she didn't drown, everything was fine.

"Do you want to know how to swim?" I asked.

"Later. I want to stay here, with you holding me." she said.

I smiled and held my girlfriend.

**Okay! Hope you liked that one! **

**The worlds biggest thanks to every little person who reviewed, followed, or favorited! I just can't thank you guys enough! **

**Also, check out the new story that me and my sister, Ajluv are writing. It's all about Jeroy one-shots, based on What A Boyfriend Should Do, which is on my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about!**

**Things That Annoy Me #11 **

**When someone makes something boring sound all fun and rainbows.**

**Uh, yeah. No.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Apple Nerd

**Heyyyy guys! This is one of my last ideas for this story, so I take prompts! *Hint* *Hint* Anyway, enjoy!**

Eddie POV

Today I and Patricia were going to go to England with Nina and Fabian. It was my father's turn to spend time with me and Fabian wanted to go home. My mother, being a neat freak, planned every detail to the second. Patricia would stay with me at my dad's house for a week then go home. That was yesterday. My mom had already said goodbye at the front of the airport and my dad was waiting on another continent. Before we knew it, it was time to board the plane. We headed in and found our seats, Nina and Fabian right behind us. As soon as the plane took off, Patricia pulled out her iPod and turned on her music. "Wait." I said, shaking her.

"What?" she said obviously annoyed.

"You forgot to set it to airplane mode." I said. "What is airplane mode?" she said, even more annoyed. I grabbed her iPod and clicked settings. Then I switched it on to airplane mode, then handed it back to her.

"What does it do?" she said.

I replied matter-of-factly "Assures your device doesn't cause interference to the plane's navigation equipment. It can-" I was interrupted by Patricia scoffing.

"Look at you. An apple nerd." She said.

"I was just trying to help." I said, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

"Look, Eddie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I- " Patricia tried to explain.

"Whatever." I said, pulling out my own iPod.

"Wait." She said, putting her hand on my arm. "Can you show me how to do a passcode? Alfie keeps trying to get in to my iPod." She said seriously.

I smiled. "Sure." I said.

**Hope you enjoyed that, even if it was short. **

**Things That Annoy Me #14**

**People who give their kids weird names. Kim Kardashion, North West is ****_not _****a cute name.**


	5. Chapter 5- Elk and Online Tests

**Here is a new chapter! Remember, I take prompts! So send them in! This is short. Warning.**

"Do you control your boyfriend?" the computer screen flashed. Patricia cocked her head at her laptop. That was a tough one. She wasn't like Amber, who controlled everything about Alfie. Fabina, well, Nina wasn't the controlling type. Jeroy, well, maybe Joy controlled Jerome a tiny bit. So what about her and Eddie?

She hadn't even meant to take this test. She was innocently looking up ways to tame wild elk (Long story) when the box popped up. She considered taking it, and without thinking, clicked on the box.

So back to the question- does she control Eddie? Maybe she shouldn't ask herself, but ask Eddie. She was confident this was the best idea, so she slammed her laptop shut and went outside to Eddie.

Eddie was still taming the wild elk as she came out.

"Hi." she greeted, practicing what she might say.

"Hey. Did you find what to do?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. Scratch behind his antlers." I answered. "But Eddie, Uh, well I-" she was interuppted by Eddie.

"What?" He said.

"I- nothing." I said smiling. I reached over to scratch the elk.

Because even If I was bossy around Eddie, he still luved me. And maybe he didn't even notice.

And that was all that mattered.

**Hope yall liked that, western accents are kool, and review, y'all! **

**Things That Annoy Me #15**

**When people advertise STUPID things that NO ONE is going to buy. Then they cry and go home, aka their mothers house!**

**I'm just sayin!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Dedicated to Cory Monteith

**Hey! Here is the new chapter! **

**Reminder- Send in prompts!**

**Really, I don't want to come across as mean, but I seriously need some. Thank you :)**

**This chapter is in memory of Cory Monteith. It's really sad he's gone.**

**Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

Patricia POV

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

Apparently, Glee cast member Cory Monteith was dead. And we were invited to the funeral.

Mr. Sweet had gone to school with his parents and they had invited him to the funeral. **(I don't know if his real parents are dead or not, so bear with me.)**

"And we have to go?" asked Eddie.

"Of course. You must show your respect. We will travel to Canada tomorrow." said Mr. Sweet. **(His from Canada, so I just thought it would be there.)**

I headed to my guest room and sifted through my clothes. I had one dress that was black and fancy, so I decided that would be okay. But what about shoes?

I decided to call Amber.

"Amber?" I asked when she picked up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I have a black dress and I need some shoes to wear with it, because I'm going to a funeral." I stated my problem.

"Hmm, black heels or silver heels would work." She said.

I thanked her and hung up.

At the funeral, I gripped hands with Eddie during the service.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just never been to a funeral before. Only once, and I got so terrified I stayed out in the hall." I answered back.

"Oh. Well, it's okay. If you sit out in the hall, I'll sit with you." He promised.

"Thanks, Eddie." I said truthfully.

We took our seats in the chapel and I took deep breaths.

The only funeral I had been to was for my grandpa. He was 96, so we all knew his time was coming. But he was the only person in my family I could confide in, because he always said he was the misfit in his family too.

I got really upset and fled the room, crying after his service.

From that day on, I got really defensive, and finally was just sent to boarding school at 10.

But this time was different.

I had Eddie.

**Cute, send in prompts, later!**


	7. Chapter 7- Baby Rosie

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This chapter was written in spite of my cute baby cousin Mary who came over today! :) **

**Reminder- PROMPTS PROMPTS PROMPTS PROMPTS…**

**Also, review!**

3rd character POV

Patricia sighed and walked into her mother's house. She was supposed to be spending a week here with Eddie, but her mother had big news that had forced Patricia and Eddie to stay at Mr. Sweet's house for another week

Patricia hadn't seen her since last fall, so she hoped this was worth the no phone calls, the scarcity of her mother, and the invitation after Pipers.

"Hey, Mum? I'm here.." she said.

Patricia sniffed. Was that… baby formula?

Oh, jeez. She had to baby-sit a neighbor kid.

"Mum?" she called.

"Oh, hello dear. I didn't hear you come in." Mrs. Williamson said, holding a baby.

She was holding a baby. That. Looked. Just. Like. her.

"Uh, Mum, anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yes! I adopted a child. Her name is Rosie."

"Oh, and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I know, I know, but Piper.."

"Save it Mum. If I came to hear bragging about Piper, I would have asked her to give me a summary of her band trip around Europe. In. Detail. Do you want me to baby-sit?" Patricia grounded out between her teeth.

"Yes. Can she spend the night with you?"

And a few minutes later, Patricia had loaded Rosie and her diaper bag, pack and play, and small bag and car seat in the trunk of her and Eddie's shared car.

Patricia came home to Eddie watching a soccer game.

"Hey." She said

Eddie looked up.

"Um, _who's the kid?"_ he said in a whisper.

"My mum's adoptee. We have to watch her for a night." Patricia said.

"Oh. Okay…" he said, staring dismissively.

"Where's Mr. Sweet?" asked Patricia.

"School trip, back in three days."

"Great."

So Patricia and Eddie took turns watching the baby while the other banged their head against the walls at its loud crying.

Finally, Patricia got the baby from Eddie and placed it on her shoulder and just rocked the baby back and forth.

The baby stopped crying finally and grabbed Patricia's hair.

"Prbetty." The baby stuttered out.

Eddie and Patricia were in shock.

"Did it just say Pretty?" said Eddie.

Patricia could just nod.

The rest of the day went on eventfully, like Rosie falling asleep on Eddie's shoulder while watching soccer, spitting up baby food on Patricia, and giving her a bath.

Rosie was asleep in Patricia's room in an instant.

"You're a good babysitter." Patricia said to Eddie.

"Thanks. You too." Eddie said.'

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hey. Can you watch her another day?" said the voice on the other line.

"Sure, Mum." Said Patricia.

**Cutesy! PROMPTS, REVIEW, done!**


	8. Chapter 8- Camping Trip

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating! I've just been super busy. So while I impatiently wait for a video on iTunes to download, I've decided now is the best time to update!**

**I am also on Fiction Press; my name is Staring Reflections.**

**Review~Prompt ;)**

**Super soon I will write my very first chapter for Silver Shines! Yay! **

**cloudywithachanceofpeddie- I will fill your prompt out soon, I'm just trying to think of a great way to write it! Thanks again!**

**Here you go!**

Patricia stormed into Eddie's room.

"Eddie!" she said, clearly unhappy.

"Yes?" he said. He was trying to take his afternoon nap, but dealing with an angry girlfriend seemed more important.

"The AC in my room will not work. I've tried everything. And I do mean everything." She said, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh no." he groaned. It was quite possibly the hottest week of the year, and Eddie and Patricia always depended on it. They didn't like to open the windows, because of all the summer bugs. So they used the AC.

"Did you tell my dad?' asked Eddie, fully sitting up.

"No. I don't want to hear about those old stories how he didn't have AC in every room when he was growing up, and they only had one fan." Patricia said.

"So use a fan." said Eddie.

"Fan, my foot. I'd rather go camping. Wait!" she said.

"Oh yeah! Jeroy and Fabina are going camping. We could ask to go along." suggested Eddie.

"Yeah! I'll call Joy." said Patricia.

A few hours later, the couples were hiking through the woods.

Patricia was enjoying herself immensely. The air was breezy under the trees and she and Eddie had a large tent.

So all when all heck broke loose because Nina saw a bear by their picnic table, the girls clung to their boys (or, Fabian clung to Nina) and the boys (except Fabian) acted all tough and macho.

But it was Eddie who suggested tying food to a stick and throwing it far away.

So they did just that, and the bear left.

Back in the tent, Patricia gave Eddie a kiss for a job well done.

Patricia wished the AC broke down more often.

**Hope you all liked that!**

**Review and Prompt!**


	9. Chapter 9- Esnake

**Hey! Here is a new chapter! (Duh) **

**Prompts~Review!**

**Thanks for all the follows!**

It had started out as a normal Anubis sleepover. Eddie had obtained the key to Anubis House from his father and managed to get everyone to Anubis House along with 5 pounds of candy and soda.

They were all sacked in the foyer, on their sleeping bags, popping candy and chatting. Alfie had just gotten off of a sugar rush and was eyeing the candy again.

"Hey, do you all want to play Truth or Dare?" Nina suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" asked Patricia.

"Hmm, truth." said Eddie.

"Okay, how many girls have you dated before me?" asked Patricia.

"Dare!" Eddie quickly said.

"You picked truth!" Patricia said.

"Okay! Fine! Starting with A's- Anna, Annabeth, Ally, Andie, Anika, Anita, Thaila-" Eddie was interuppted by Jerome.

"Uh, that starts with a T." Jerome said.

"I know, but she was "a" fox." Eddie grinned while Patricia got madder and madder.

"Hey, what about you?" Eddie asked, sensing his girlfriends mood.

"Uh, you know, like only 3, or 5, or 7." said Patricia.

"What?" Eddie yelped.

"It doesn't matter!" Patricia said.

"Oh, so I have to name all of my girlfriends? You name all of your boyfriends!" Eddie screeched, half expecting Victor to yell down "Shut Up!"

"Fine! Jeez! A, Aaron, B, Blackie-" she was interuppted by Eddie.

"Who the crud is Blackie?" asked Eddie.

"Blackie is this goth guy who has six peircings and wears nail polish and rings. He got expelled." explained Alfie.

"And you liked him?" Eddie yelped again.

"I guess! A little! But I like you now, you dope!" Patricia said back.

"Okay, guys, chill." Nina said.

But an idea was forming in Eddie's mind.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

When Patricia woke up, she had a surprise waiting for her.

She went in the kitchen, expecting to see Eddie, since his sleeping bag was empty.

"Morning." she said to Eddie.

Her vision must have been blurred from sleeping, since Eddie looked like a goth.

But she rubbed her eyes and he was still there.

"Eddie?" asked Patricia.

"I changed my look." he said.

"My god!" she said.

He was wearing all black- black jeans, black tee, black belt, black belt.

The only non-black thing was Eddie's bright blonde hair.

"What the *censored*" Patricia said, her jaw dropping.

"My name is now ESnake." Eddie said.

Patricia just gaped.

At that time, Mr. Sweet chose to come in.

"Eddison I- EDDISON! Are you okay? What is going on! You don't have to give into Peer Pressure! Are here gangs in my school? No don't answer that! They might be listening! Maybe I consult my parenting book! Or-"

Eddie finally cut in.

"Dad. I'm fine. I just had to let out my INNER RAGE!" Eddie making what he assumed was a rocker sign.

Mr. Sweet was pale.

"By wearing my studded bracelets?" asked Patricia.

"Yup. Death." Eddie said.

Mr. Sweet bolted toward the door, muttering something about support groups.

"Eddie, just, why?" Patricia said, collapsing into a chair.

"Because. Plus it's ESnake. Am I more like Blackie now?" asked Eddie.

"No! Did you ever think I liked you maybe because you weren't like a goth? Huh? I like you because you make me feel like a better person, even if it's incredibly cheesy! Where did you get this stuff anyway?" asked Patricia.

"I didn't think of that." admitted Eddie.

"Well, go change out of that ridiculous outfit!" exclaimed Patricia.

Eddie nodded and left, taking off the bracelets as he went.

Patricia smiled. Sheesh.

**Super sorry about not updating! I was on a mini vacation and didn't have Wi-Fi :(**


	10. Chapter 10- Blue Hair

**Hey! **

**I think that for LIF, you know, the sequel, I will update in a couple of days, if I have the time. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted to do, and plus, I'm just plain lazy, so.**

**But I hope you all will review when the next chapter comes out!**

**But first, I have to thank 2 VIP (very important peeps)**

**pokeygirl2227 and YackAttack! **

**Thanks to both of you for Following and Reviewing!**

**Anyway, enjoy, prompt, review!**

Eddie POV

"Patricia?" I yell.

"What?" she yells back.

"What're you doing?" I yell back.

She appears in the doorway to my bedroom.

Her hair is damp, so I assume she had been taking a shower.

"Taking a shower?" I ask.

"No, my hair has to be damp when I dye my hair." She says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. What color?" I ask. Since I had known her, she had dyed her hair red, blue, purple, and pink.

"Blue. I was told you like the color." She said, then hurried back into the bathroom.

"I do!" I yelled back, getting more in involved in my video game, Shadow of the Ninja.

She came back to my room a few hours later.

"Eddie! Wake up!" she said, getting a pillow and hitting me with it.

"Mm, what is it? Did you make me a hoagie?" I ask sleepily.

"No, I did not make you a hoagie. Wake up. And look at my hair." She retorted.

"Yes, I know you're beautiful. Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked.

"No. There's been an… incident." She replied.

I sat up, now fully awake.

I blinked.

Patricia's hair was bright blue.

I stuffed my face into my pillow, laughing uncontrollably.

When I was done, I sat up, wiped the tears from my eyes, then faced Patricia.

She shot me The Death Glare.

I got up and ran away.

She chased me until I ran outside.

"haha. I got you! You can't come outside! I hold all the cards." I said.

She smirked… and locked the door.

Then, she went into the bathroom, and I saw her doing the process of dyeing her hair brown again.

This was going to take a while.

**Yay! Chapter 10! Review, prompt, you get the gist.**


	11. Chapter 11- Midnight Walk

**Hey! Hey!**

**Thank you to the kind stranger who reviewed pretty much every story I have. **

**Which reminds me- I SERIOUSLY NEED PROMPTS! Sorry to be mean, but prompts also tell me that you are reading!**

**So if you would send some in, I would greatly appreciate it :) **

**I am also on Fiction Press, my name is Staring Reflections!**

**Here you go!**

Patricia POV

It was hot and sticky, being crammed in a small living room with eight other people.

The overhead fan was on, but it was like trying to dump the ocean out with a teacup.

For once, she was mad that she almost never wore pajamas.

Her clothes were sticking to her like wet paper.

Patricia knew Eddie really couldn't be sleeping, he was buried under blankets, and they were holding hands because they had watched Scary Movie 2 and it had a part with feet in it (I don't know if it does or not, I have never seen it.)

So she tried calling his name.

"Eddie?" she called, softly so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You aren't sleeping, are you?"

"God no, I'm just burying in blankets in a chance it might be cool in there."

"It probably won't."

"I know. Do you want to go to the beach, it's probably cooler there. The ocean is always cold."

"Sure, just lemme get my shoes."

The couple pulled their shoes on and set out for the crystal blue waters.

They just walked along, holding hands, extremely close to each other.

They didn't say anything, but they didn't have to.

Eddie pulled Patricia closer.

Patricia whiped a stray sandy-blonde hair out of Eddie's eyes.

Then, without warning, they both leaned in.

Patricia later wondered if Amber or Nina ever thought their boyfriend was perfect.

Of course, there wasn't anything wrong with Eddie at any time.

He wasn't perfect, but she never asked him to be.

They continued their walk along the beach, across the sand, by the waters, close together.

Patricia closely looked at him, thankful it was dark so he wouldn't notice her looking.

He was perfect to her, though.

**Third update today!**


	12. Chapter 12- First Tea

**Hey! Sorry, this is short, but I'm in a hurry! **

**I will update later, though!**

**Prompt-Review**

Patricia hurried along the streets of London, calling to Eddie along the way.

"Pick up the pace, Eddie. You look like a tourist." Patricia said.

"I do not!" claimed Eddie as he took a picture of Big Ben.

"Yes you do. You might as well have worn an I Love London shirt. Now let's go!" Patricia said.

"Where are we even going?" Eddie said.

"To tea. My mother wants us to be there." Patricia explained.

They walked to Patricia's mother's apartment.

"Patricia!" Mrs. Williamson said, giving her a hug.

"Eddie!" cried Mrs. Williamson, also giving him a hug.

Eddie was visibly nervous.

He had never been to tea, not even with his father.

"Okay, I made rosehip tea, is that alright?" Mrs. Williamson asked.

"Er, yeah. That sounds lovely." Eddie said, taking a seat next to Patricia.

Eddie took a crumpet and took a bite.

Crumbs spilled everywhere.

"Eddie. You're supposed to take small bites. Watch me." Patricia demonstrated.

Eddie watched as Patricia took ladylike bites of the crumpet.

Mrs. W came back with the kettle.

"One lump, or two?" asked Mrs. W.

"One." Eddie said, choosing at random.

"Okay. Patricia? Milk?" asked Mrs. W.

Clearly, Patricia sensed Eddie was nervous.

"We'll both take milk, please." Patricia told her mother.

"Thank you." Eddie nodded.

"Of course. So, how is your father?" asked Mrs. W.

"He's nice." Eddie said.

"Ah." Mrs. W said, smiling.

Patricia gave Eddie a nudge.

"Good job." She muttered.

Eddie smiled. His first tea was successful.

**Hope it was nice, Prompt**


	13. Chapter 13- Prequel to Chapter Five

**Hey! Okay, getting a lot of reviews! Some of you asked the story behind the elk, and I have decided to deliver it to you! Kinda random. Review! **

It had started out as a simple hike in the woods behind Mr. Sweet's house, where the couple was staying for a couple of days.

After accidently dropping a few carrots, an elk began following the couple, without them even knowing.

After hearing crunching noises, They turned around, and instead of seeing an elk, they saw elk footprints.

Leading right up to where the couple was standing.

"Eddie, don't turn around, but I think the elk is right behind us." Patricia muttered to Eddie.

Eddie ever so slightly nodded.

"One, two, three." Patricia counted.

On the three, they turned around.

As they suspected, an elk was right behind them.

"What does it want?" asked Patricia.

"Maybe some food?" said Eddie.

He pulled out the bag and searched through its contents. Finding the carrots, he pulled three out and held them out to the elk.

The elk nibbled on them and bowed his head down.

"Give him more carrots!" whispered Patricia.

"They're all gone!" he said rummaging through the bag.

"Another count of three, we both run, okay?" said Patricia into his ear.

Eddie nodded again.

"Three, two, RUN!" Patricia cried.

They run down the woods slope and Patricia nearly tripped on a tree branch but was pulled up by Eddie.

Finally they made it out of the woods and into the backyard.

Only to look behind them to see the elk was following.

The elk jumped on his two hind legs.

But they heard the dreadful sound of a car door slamming.

Mr. Sweet was home.

The headmaster came into the backyard.

"Oh, Uh, an elk." said Mr. Sweet faintly. "It appers I, Uh, forgot somthing at the store." he lied, then ran back to his car.

"Quick, look up how you tame him!" exclaimed Eddie.

Patricia nodded and ran inside, leaving Eddie with the elk.

**Okay, so there's the sequel to chapter five! Hoped that cleared things up for ya! Review and please send in prompts! I really need some! Like really, really.**


	14. Chapter 14- Rosie 2

**Hey! I haven't updated in ****_forever._**** Because, I decided my story shall end at 15 chapters. I apologize. But soon I shall start on Silver Shines! Gotta like that, right?**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Patricia POV

As soon as we headed over to Amber's house for a sleepover, we got a call from my mother saying she desperately needed us to come pickup Rosie. Apparently, Piper had a broken leg, and they were visiting her.

I ran inside, grabbed the baby, and ran out.

Then we headed to Amber's house. She was surprised, but not as surprised as everyone else was.

Alfie thought Rosie was an alien invader spy; Amber thought we had adopted a baby, ect.

But it was then that Eddie exclaimed she was my mother's kid.

Then everyone calmed down.

Except Rosie.

She whined during the movie, cried during truth or dare, and cried even harder when we were trying to go to sleep. She was going to sleep on a little pad we had made out of blankets and her stuffed animals, but the kid was just not having it.

So finally I grabbed her, rocked her, and propped up my pillow so she could lay down on it.

Finally, she fell asleep.

On Patricia.

**Short, but whatevs. Return of Rosie!**


End file.
